Santa's Rockin'! (video)/Gallery
Gallery For the "Christmas Messages" gallery, see here Santa'sRockin'!1.png|The Wiggles Santa'sRockin'!2.png|''"Santa's rockin'!"'' CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance.jpg|The Wiggles ClareandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Clare and Anthony GregandJeffintheirChristmasPants.png|Greg and Jeff in their Christmas pants File:CaptainFeatherswordDancinginhisChristmasPants.png|Captain dancing in his Christmas pants GregSingingCaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance.png|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordinhisChristmasPants.png|Captain Feathersword in his Christmas pants CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance2.jpg|"Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance" CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheReindeerDanceinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Captain doing the reindeer dance File:CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance3.png|Ryan, Lucy and Santa AnthonySingingCaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance.png|Anthony singing LarissainSanta'sRockin'!.png|Larissa CaptainandAnthonyatSydneyHarbour.png|Captain and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyatANZACBridge.jpg|Captain and Anthony at ANZAC Bridge Greg,SamandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg, Sam and Captain GregandSamMoraninSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Greg and Sam CaptainandAnthonyattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Captain and Anthony at the Sydney Opera House File:AnthonyandMurrayintheirChristmasPants.png|Anthony and Murray in their Christmas pants CaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Captain Feathersword File:Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!-Prologue.png|Greg holding a book GregReading.png|Greg reading CaptainFeatherswordRingingtheBells.png|Captain Feathersword ringing the bells CaptainandGreginSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordSingingRing-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!.png|Captain singing Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!-Prologue2.png|Greg introducing "Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding-Dong!" RedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Red Starry Keyboard AnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|''"Ring the bells, everybody. It's Christmas time."'' MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray playing his red Maton electric guitar GregSingingRing-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!.png|Greg singing Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!.png|"Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding Dong!" SamasanElf.png|Sam as an elf TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaterinaasanElf.png|Caterina as an elf TheAwakeWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheWigglyDancersinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggly Dancers File:Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!2.png|The Wiggles, Santa and the Wiggly Dancers File:AnthonySingingRing-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!.png|Anthony singing CaptainandGregRingingtheBells.png|Captain and Greg ringing the bells JeffandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jeff and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jeff and Captain JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard AnthonyPlayingDrumsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Anthony playing the drums GreatBigManinRed-Prologue.png|Murray and John Fogerty NewsReporter.png|News Reporter SantaClausinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Santa Claus and Sam GreatBigManinRed.png|"Great Big Man in Red" GregSingingGreatBigManinRed.png|Greg singing TheWigglesandJohnFogerty.png|The Wiggles and John Fogerty CaptainandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Captain and Henry GregandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Anthony and Murray CaptainFeatherswordPlayingDrumsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Captain Feathersword playing the drums JohnFogerty.png|John Fogerty playing Blue Maton Guitar File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingGreatBigManinRed.png|Captain singing File:JohnFogertySingingGreatBigManinRed.png|John singing File:AnthonySingingGreatBigManinRed.png|Anthony singing BlueMatonElectricGuitar.jpg|Blue Maton Electric Guitar HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Early Wiggle Friends DorothyPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.png|Dorothy playing blue Maton guitar TheWigglyFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggly Friends File:CaptainandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy File:TheLandWigglyFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends WagsPlayingTambourineinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Wags playing the tambourine SantaClausDoingaHandstand.png|Santa doing a handstand NewsReporterandSantaClaus.png|News Reporter and Santa Claus AwayinaManger-2004Prologue.png|Anthony holding book ClareandJosephinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Clare and Joseph ClareinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Clare GregPlayingGlockenspiel.png|Greg playing glockenspiel AwayinaManger-2004.png|"Away in a Manger" File:AnthonyPlayingSleighBells.jpg|Anthony playing the sleigh bells File:GregSingingAwayinaManger-2004.png|Greg singing File:Clare,JosephandLucia.png|Clare, Joseph and Lucia LuciaField.jpg|Lucia AnthonyPlayingTrumpetinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Anthony playing trumpet JosephinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Joseph DominicinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dominic File:Clare,JosephandSeamus.png|Clare, Joseph and Seamus Lucia'sCloseup.jpg|Lucia's close-up File:SeamusClarkeinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Seamus the sheep File:MichaelandGenevieve.png|Michael and Genevieve File:Clare,JosephandJacob.png|Clare, Joseph and Jacob File:RachelTibbertsma.png|Rachel File:SineadandAlang.png|Sinead and Alang File:TheNativityPlayinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Nativity Play File:SamandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Sam and Anthony File:SaminSanta'sRockin'!.png|Sam File:ChristmasBarcarolle-Prologue.png|Anthony, Sam and Jeff File:SammyWammy.png|''"Take it, Sammy Wammy."'' File:JeffandSaminSanta'sRockin'!.png|''"Yeah, take it, Sammy Wammy."'' CaptainFeatherswordasaChoirConductor.png|Captain Feathersword as a choir conductor ChristmasBarcarolle.png|"Christmas Barcarolle" SamMoranSingingChristmasBarcarolle.png|Sam singing File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingChristmasBarcarolle.png|Captain singing File:EverybodySingingChristmasBarcarolle.png|Everybody singing File:EverybodyVocalizing.png|Everybody vocalizing Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-Prologue.png|Murray and Santa Claus ClarePlayingRedStarryKeyboard.png|Clare Field playing Red Starry Keyboard BenPlayingTambourine.png|Ben playing the tambourine Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper2.png|The Wiggles in top hats File:Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper3.png|The Wiggly Dancers playing music GregSingingHenry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper.png|Greg singing File:RyanSingingHenry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper.png|Ryan singing File:LucyPlayingDrums.png|Lucy playing the drums HenryinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Henry File:KatherinePatrickasHenrytheOctopus.png|Katherine as Henry the Octopus Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper.png|"Henry's the Champion Christmas Wrapper" AnthonySingingHenry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper.png|Anthony singing File:RyanPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.png|Ryan playing the blue Maton guitar HenryandtheWigglyElves.png|Henry and the Wiggly elves SamMoranandBrettClarke.png|Sam and Brett File:GregandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg and Murray File:Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper4.png|Henry, Santa and the elves File:SamandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Sam and Henry GregandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg and Anthony MurrayandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray and Jeff File:Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper5.png|The Wiggles dancing File:Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper6.png|Santa File:ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-Prologue.png|Greg, Murray and Ross Wilson File:ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-Prologue2.png|Greg asks Ross a question if a crown is too heavy to hold. File:ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-Prologue3.png|Ross answers yes so he takes it off File:ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-Prologue4.png|and gives it to Greg. File:ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-Prologue5.png|Greg holds the crown while falling down his knees! File:ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-Prologue6.png|Murray introducing "This Little Baby is Born Again" File:ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain.png|"This Little Baby Is Born Again" File:TheOtherWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Other Wiggly Humans File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain.png|Captain singing File:RossWilsoninSanta'sRockin'!.png|Ross Wilson RossWilsonSingingThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain.png|Ross singing File:MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray playing the red Maton acoustic guitar File:KristyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Kristy File:GregSingingThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain.png|Greg singing File:EverybodySingingThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain.png|Everybody singing File:CaterinainSanta'sRockin'!.png|Caterina AnthonyandtheMoguelFamily.png|Anthony and the Moguel Family File:ToOurLadyGuadalupe.png|Fernandito singing "To Our Lady Guadalupe" File:NocheDePaz(SilentNight)-Prologue.png|Anthony introducing "Noche De Paz (Silent Night)" File:NocheDePaz(SilentNight).png|"Noche De Paz (Silent Night)" File:TheMoguelFamily.png|The Moguel Family File:GregSingingSilentNight-2004.png|Greg singing File:TheMoguelFamilySingingNocheDePaz.png|The Moguel Family singing in Spanish File:JulioSingingSilentNight.png|Julio singing File:TheWigglesandtheMoguelFamily.png|The Wiggles and the Moguel family JeffandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jeff and Dorothy Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-Prologue.png|Jeff holding Christmas roses Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-Prologue2.png|Murray holding Christmas roses Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-Prologue3.png|Greg holding Christmas roses TheWigglesandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-Prologue4.png|Anthony holding teddy bear Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-Prologue5.png|The Wiggles holding roses and Dorothy File:GregSingingDorothy'sChristmasRoses.png|Greg singing File:LucyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Lucy File:AnthonySingingDorothy'sChristmasRoses.png|Anthony singing File:RyaninSanta'sRockin'!.png|Ryan File:TheAwakeWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Awake Wiggles File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:BrettinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Brett File:GregPlayingMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg playing the Yellow Maton guitar File:TheOtherWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Other Wiggles File:CaptainFeatherswordDancinginSanta'sRockin'!.png|Captain dancing File:DorothyEatingRosesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dorothy eating roses File:Dorothy'sNameLetters.png|The Wiggly Dancers holding Dorothy's name letters File:Dorothy'sChristmasRoses.png|"Dorothy's Christmas Roses" File:DorothyDancinginSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dorothy dancing File:TheWigglyDrumsetinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggly Drum Set File:AnthonyandMurrayholdingChristmasRoses.png|Anthony and Murray File:RedMatonGuitarandTheWigglyDrumset.png|Red Maton guitar and the Wiggly Drum Set File:Dorothy'sChristmasRoses2.png|The Wiggles playing music File:AnthonyinhisWinterClothes.png|Anthony in his winter clothes Murray,ChrisandJackie.png|Murray, Chris and Jackie File:ChrisandJackieInterviewing.png|Chris and Jackie interviewing MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray in his winter hat OComeAllYeFaithful-Prologue.png|Greg introducing "O Come All Ye Faithful" OComeAllYeFaithful.png|"O Come All Ye Faithful" File:GregSingingOComeAllYeFaithful.png|Greg singing File:SeamusinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Seamus marching File:JohnPaulinSanta'sRockin'!.png|John Paul marching File:SamMcFaddeninSanta'sRockin'!.png|Sam marching File:JeffPlayingAccordioninSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jeff playing the accordion File:GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar File:RedMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Red Maton acoustic guitar File:AnthonyPlayingCongas.png|Anthony playing the conga drums File:GenevieveinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Genevieve File:OComeAllYeFaithful2.png|The Wiggly Dancers playing music File:JacobKyralinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jacob File:BenPlayingGlockenspiel.png|Ben playing the glockenspiel File:CarlainSanta'sRockin'!.png|Carla File:SineadMajokinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Sinead File:OComeAllYeFaithful3.png|A baby shower GregandBarryWilliams.png|Greg and Barry Williams Greg,JeffandBarryWilliams.png|Greg, Jeff and Barry Williams TheNonrealisticWigglesandBarryWilliams.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Barry TheWigglesandBarryWilliams.png|The Wiggles and Barry Williams Wags,StopYourBarking!-Prologue.png|''"Wags, stop your barking!"'' Wags,StopYourBarking!.png|The Wiggles and Barry Williams Wags,StopYourBarking!2.png|"Wags, Stop Your Barking!" WagsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Wags File:SamSingingWags,StopYourBarking!.png|Sam singing File:BarryWilliamsSingingWags,StopYourBarking!.png|Barry singing File:GregSingingWags,StopYourBarking!.png|Greg singing File:WagsandBarryWilliams.png|Wags and Barry File:BeninSanta'sRockin'!.png|Ben File:WagsandSaminSanta'sRockin'!.png|Wags and Sam File:BrettSingingWags,StopYourBarking!.png|Brett singing GregandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg and Wags WagsandTheWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggles dressing up as elves and Wags File:AnthonyasanElf.png|''"Thanks very much, Wags. You saved Christmas again."'' File:WagsPlayingMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Wags playing yellow Maton guitar File:DorothyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dorothy playing Red Starry Keyboard File:SantaClausPlayingUkulele.png|Santa playing ukulele Rockin'Santa.jpg|"Rockin' Santa" JohnFogertySingingRockin'Santa!.jpg|John singing MurrayandJohnFogertyPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Murray and John playing Maton guitars DorothyandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots HenryandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Henry and Wags GregSingingRockin'Santa.jpg|Greg singing HenryPlayingTambourine.jpg|Henry playing tambourine WagsandMurrayPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Wags and Murray playing Maton guitars File:RedMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray's Red Maton electric guitar File:Santa'sRockin'!-Epilogue2.png|Murray File:Santa'sRockin'!-Epilogue3.png|Greg File:Santa'sRockin'!-Epilogue4.png|Jeff and Santa File:Santa'sRockin'!-Epilogue5.png|"God bless you all and love your family." Santa'sRockin'!-Epilogue.png|"Merry Christmas." Santa'sRockin'!-Credits.png|The credits GregandJohnFogerty.png|Greg and John Fogerty TheWigglyGroupandBarryWilliams.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Barry Williams TheWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggly Group IMG_9736.jpg|Endboard Santa'sRockin'!Trailer.jpg Rockin'Santa!-SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Rockin' Santa (from Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) VHS & DVD Packaging Santa'sRockin'!-VHSCover.jpg|Full AUS VHS Cover THE-WIGGLES-SANTAS-ROCKIN-ORGINAL-VIDEO-VHS-featuring-_57 (2.jpg|AUS VHS THE-WIGGLES-SANTAS-ROCKIN-ORGINAL-VIDEO-VHS-featuring-_57.jpg|Inside Cover Santa'sRockin'!.jpg|DVD Cover Santa'sRockin'!-Disc.jpg|Disc Santa'sRockin'!DVDInlay.jpeg|AUS DVD Inlay Santa'sRockin'!-DVDRe-release.jpg|Re-release cover 20160905_131415.jpg|Inside DVD Cover 20160905_131420.jpg|Tour Information File:BC41AD68-8BBC-4F03-8852-20ED1D1E6662.jpeg|US VHS Cover File:3A1562A5-1156-4E85-A026-7F347D7B70DE.jpeg|US VHS Back cover File:Santa'sRockin'!-USVHSTape.jpeg|Tape Santa'sRockin'!-USVHSCover.jpg|Slipcase cover Santa'sRockin'!-USVHSBackCover.jpg|Slipcase back cover A7700BC6-3829-43AE-8E97-D87F4554C8AF.jpeg|Screener VHS Front cover The-Wiggles-New-factory-sealed-VHS-tape-Santas-Rockin-Pre-School-_57.jpg|Screener VHS Back cover 0C87320A-8236-4BBD-8B1B-270F7ED844F9.jpeg|Inside WP_20151122_076.jpg|Hit Entertainment Mail WP_20151122_083.jpg|Back cover WP_20151122_098.jpg|Insert WP_20151122_042.jpg|Inside of the insert WP_20151122_085.jpg|Rules Guide WP_20151122_088.jpg|Back cover Santa'sRockin'!PictureFrame.jpeg|Picture frame Santa'sRockin'!-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover Santa'sRockin!'CanadianDVDBackCover.jpeg|Canadian back cover Santa'sRockin'!-USDisc.jpg|US and Canadian Disc Santa'sRockin'!WBCover.jpeg|2007 Warner Brothers Cover File:9379C9E6-B76C-43C3-A071-06C7160A7669.jpeg|Back Cover WP_20151030_065.jpg|Disc Santa'sRockin!UKDVDCover.jpeg|Full UK DVD Cover C458CA2D-3789-4101-ADC5-F8325D3FC304.jpeg|Disc 27BE8E18-FEDD-4E7D-A27F-98929FD39163.jpeg|Inlay File:521FC840-2C27-4680-94E3-14CEAF8C60DC.jpeg|HK DVD Cover CE7A8795-0D18-42C1-913E-23A11F35DE2C.png|HK Back Cover The-Wiggles-Santas-Rockin-R4-Pal-Acceptable-Dvd.jpg|HK Disc The-Wiggles-Santas-Rockin-VHS-2004-Clam-Shell.jpg|Canadian VHS Cover IMG_3906.jpg|Back cover IMG_3907.jpg|Tape C90CF7B4-C323-4365-A3A3-076D477C6C41.png|Unreleased/prototype VHS cover 505BB3F2-9BCE-4935-8396-23E6A7AF4904.jpeg|UK handle-case Cover Santa'sRockin'!-iTunesCover.png|iTunes Cover File:Santa'sRockin'!Amazon.jpg|Amazon Prime VHS & DVD Gallery AUS VHS WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo Santa'sRockin'!-VHSGeneralExhibition.jpg ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo ABCForKids1998Promo14.jpeg|ABC For Kids Promo AUS DVD Santa'sRockin'!-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen Santa'sRockin'!-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ABCDVDLogo2002.png|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo Santa'sRockin'!-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Rockin' Santa!) Santa'sRockin'!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding Dong!) Santa'sRockin'!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Page 2 IMG_9305.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Great Big Man In Red) Santa'sRockin'!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice)) US Screener VHS US VHS File:HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:46B527EE-FDE9-4C84-81DD-D4ED28B0AE10.png File:WigglingDancingGuitarCommercial.jpeg File:TheWigglesWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USTrailerVersion1.png File:Barney'sColorfulWorld!Live!TrailerVersion1.jpeg File:BobTheBuilderSnowedUnderTrailerUSVersion.jpeg File:RubbadubbersHighNoonInTheBathroomTrailer.png File:AngelinaBallerina-3VideoTrailer1.jpeg File:AngelinaBallerina-3VideoTrailer2.jpeg File:AngelinaBallerina-3VideoTrailer3.jpeg File:AngelinaBallerina-3VideoTrailer4.jpeg File:KipperHelpsOutTrailer.jpeg US DVD HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png Santa's Rockin'! Copyright Screen.jpg HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG Santa'sRockin'!-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Rockin' Santa!) Santa'sRockin'!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding Dong!) Santa'sRockin'!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Page 2 Santa'sRockin'!-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Great Big Man In Red) WigglingDancingGuitarCommercial.jpeg Santa's Rockin'! Trailers.jpg|Trailers menu The Wiggles Trailers From Santa's Rockin'!.jpg|The Wiggles trailers (Song used: Get Ready To Wiggle) TheWigglesWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USTrailerVersion1.png TheWigglesColdSpaghettiWesternTrailer.jpeg TheWigglesTopOfTheTotsVHS&DVDTrailer.png Barney Trailers From Santa's Rockin'!.jpg|Barney trailers Barney'sColorfulWorld!Live!TrailerVersion1.jpeg Let'sPretendWithBarneyTrailer.jpeg BarneyNowIKnowMyABC'sTrailer.jpeg Rubbadubbers Trailers From Santa's Rockin'!.jpg|Rubbadubbers trailers RubbadubbersFinbarTheMightyMovieStarTrailer.png RubbadubbersHighNoonInTheBathroomTrailer.png HereComeTheRubbadubbers!Trailer.png Santa'sRockin'!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice)) UK DVD UKWarningScreen.png HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG Santa'sRockin'!-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Rockin' Santa!) Santa'sRockin'!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding Dong!) Santa'sRockin'!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Page 2 IMG_9305.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Great Big Man In Red) Santa'sRockin'!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice)) 2007 US DVD WarnerBrosWarningScreen2005(Fullscreen).png WarnerHomeVideoLate1996Logo(Fullscreen).jpeg APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer2.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer3.png SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)trailer.png|Space Dancing! trailer Santa'sRockin'!-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Rockin' Santa!) Santa'sRockin'!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding Dong!) Santa'sRockin'!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Page 2 Santa'sRockin'!-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Great Big Man In Red) Santa'sRockin'!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice)) WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian1.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian2.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian3.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian4.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian5.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian6.jpeg Promo Pictures TheWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance-PromoPicture.jpg|"Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance" CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain and his crew CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance-PromoPicture3.jpg|Ryan, Lucy and Santa CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding-Dong!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding-Dong!" Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding-Dong!-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa and the Wiggly Dancers Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding-Dong!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Santa and the Wiggly Dancers GreatBigManinRed-PromoPicture.jpg|"Great Big Man in Red" GreatBigManinRed-PromoPicture2.jpg|News Reporter and Santa Claus GreatBigManinRed-PromoPicture3.jpg|Santa doing a handstand GreatBigManinRed-PromoPicture4.jpg|Santa doing a handstand GreatBigManinRed-PromoPicture5.jpg|Santa and his elves PaulFieldandPeterDudkin.jpg|Paul Field and Peter Dudkin AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture.jpg|"Away in a Manger" AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture2.jpg|Clare and Joseph as Mary and Joseph AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture3.jpg|Clare, Joseph and Lucia AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture4.jpg|Clare and Joseph AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture5.jpg|Clare and Carla AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture6.jpg|The Nativity Play AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture7.jpg|The kids AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture8.jpg|Clare, Joseph and Lucia AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture10.jpg|Clare, Joseph and Lucia AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture11.jpg|Clare, Joseph and Lucia AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture12.jpg|Clare, Joseph and Lucia Jeff,AnthonyandSamMoran.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Anthony ChristmasBarcarolle-PromoPicture.jpg|"Christmas Barcarolle" Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture.jpg|Henry, Santa and the elves Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture2.jpg|Santa Claus Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Elves Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Henry's the Champion Christmas Wrapper" Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles SaminSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|Sam the Elf LarissainSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|Larissa the Elf BrettinSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|Brett the Elf LarissainSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture2.jpg|Larissa the Elf ClareinSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|Clare the Elf Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture8.jpg|Maria and the Wiggly Elves ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-PromoPicture.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "This Little Baby is Born Again" ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-PromoPicture4.jpg|Ross Wilson ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-PromoPicture5.jpg|"This Little Baby is Born Again" ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-PromoPicture6.jpg|"This Little Baby is Born Again" ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles, The Wiggly Dancers and King Mondo TheWigglesandKingMondo.jpg|The Wiggles and Ross Wilson TheWigglesandKingMondo2.jpg|The Wiggles and Ross Wilson PaulFieldandRossWilson.jpg|Paul Field and Ross Wilson Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dorothy's Christmas Roses" Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture4.jpg|Greg Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Murray Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture7.jpg|Murray Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture8.jpg|Dorothy under beach umbrella Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture9.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture10.jpg|Dorothy drinking rosy tea Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture.jpg|"O Come All Ye Faithful" OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture2.jpg|John Paul OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture3.jpg|Seamus OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture4.jpg|Rebecca OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture5.jpg|Jacob OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture6.jpg|Genevieve OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture7.jpg|Michael OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture8.jpg|Alang and Sinead OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture9.jpg|Dominic OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture10.jpg|Dominic OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture11.jpg|Carla OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture12.jpg|The kids OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture13.jpg|A baby shower OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture14.jpg|A baby shower Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Barry Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Barry Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Greg and Jeff Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Barry Williams Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Barry Williams Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Barry Williams BarryWilliamsinSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|Barry Williams Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture7.jpg|"Wags, Stop Your Barking!" Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture8.jpg|"Wags, Stop Your Barking!" Rockin'Santa!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rockin' Santa!" Rockin'Santa!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Rockin' Santa!" Rockin'Santa!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Santa dancing Rockin'Santa!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Santa, his and elves and reindeer Santa'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture AnthonyandhisChristmasPresent.jpg|Anthony and his Christmas present GregandhisChristmasPresent.jpg|Greg and his Christmas present JeffandhisChristmasPresent.jpg|Jeff and his Christmas present MurrayandhisChristmasPresent.jpg|Murray and his Christmas present TheWigglyMascotsandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Santa Claus 333332_10151411900872018_1030336272_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group in a promo picture santasrockin.jpg|The Wiggles and Santa Claus in a promo picture Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:2004